Leopardclaw's Path
by drali11
Summary: All the clans plus my own Clan, LightningClan. Leopardfur has Tigerclaw's kits, and takes them away. Story begins right after Tigerclaw is exiled from ThunderClan. I SUCK AT SUMMARYS. Please, read and review! Open to suggestions and advice. I might even hold a competition to SYOC (Send Your Own Cat) into LightningClan. Once again, please REVIEW!
1. LightningClan

**This is the LightningClan members. I put it as Chapter 1 so you can always come back to it.**

* * *

**LightningClan**

Leader:  
Shellstar- beautiful long-furred white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Deputy:  
Hawktalon- huge, dark brown tom with bright green eyes, and a long scar on his shoulder.

Medicine Cat:  
Blackberry- black tom with white spots  
Apprentice, Lightfeather

Warriors:  
Thunderblaze- huge ginger tom with four white paws, and bright green eyes

Snowspots- white she-cat with gray spots, ice-blue eyes

Shadowblaze- huge black tom with pale blue eyes

Darkfoot- brown tom with black tabby stripes and feet

Tigerstripe- light brown tom with dark tabby stripes

Whiteheart- white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Robinpaw

Silverblaze- silver she cat with black tabby markings and green eyes  
Apprentice, Stonepaw

Thornlegs- light brown tom with dark brown stripes on legs

Lightningstorm- dark gray tom with light gray splotches

Lightsky- gray she-cat with white underbelly

Mudfoot- light brown tom with dark brown feet

Blackwing- black she-cat with white underbelly, white chest, and white feet

Apprentices:  
Lightfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly and chest; medicine cat apprentice

Stonepaw- dark gray tom; son of Snowspots, younger brother to Silverblaze and Lightfeather

Robinpaw- pale ginger she-cat; daughter of Snowspots, younger sister to Silverblaze and Lightfeather

Queens:  
Willowfrost- silver she-cat with white paws; mother to Adderkit (light brown tom with ginger paws), son of Thunderblaze. Foster mother to Leopardkit (spotted golden tabby she-kit), Tigerkit (dark tabby tom with white underbelly and chest), and Lionkit (golden tom with dark stripes on his legs)

Sweetflower- long-furred black she-cat with white underbelly and paws; expecting Shadowblaze's kits

Elders:  
Thrushwing- pale gray battle-scarred tom; Father of Snowspots, Willowfrost, and Shellstar

Mistfur- long haired, once beautiful white she-cat; oldest cat in LightningClan; Mother of Snowspots, Willowfrost, and Shellstar


	2. Prologue

This story will feature my own Clan, LightningClan after the first few chapters. The first few chapters are in Leopardfur's POV. Story sets place right after Tigerclaw is exiled from ThunderClan. Will follow the same storyline with the addition of LightningClan. Will post LightningClan's members in Chapter 2 hopefully. Please enjoy, comment & give suggestions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Erin Hunter, just LightningClan.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The spotted golden she-cat walked slowly towards sunning rocks. It was almost sunhigh; time for her meeting. She shook her head, still not believing she was doing this. Breaking the warrior code. But then again, she couldn't believe the tomcat she was seeing was breaking it any way.

She swam through the river to rocks, not wanting to waste time by going all the way to the stepping-stones. Then she beautiful she-cat stretched herself out in the sun. She didn't even notice the handsome tabby tom watching her from the forest.

"About time you showed up, Leopardfur," he rumbled, shouldering his way through the bushes and into the clearing where sunning rocks was.

Leopardfur whipped around, a purr rising in her throat, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Tigerclaw."

She made her way up to the broad-shouldered ThunderClan Deputy, mischief lighting her eyes. He lifted his head arrogantly, closing his eyes, and allowing the RiverClan deputy to wrap herself around him, purring loudly.

"I've missed you," she breathed in his ear.

Tigerclaw's amber eyes flashed opened, and turned to meet Leopardfur's hazel ones.

"And I you," he whispered back, and then pressed himself closer to Leopardfur.

* * *

Leopardfur woke with a start. Her 4 kits, a moon old, were sleeping soundly in her nest. She touched each one gently with her nose, sniffing deeply. She new today was the day. She had to take them away. Leopardfur has been hiding her precious kits in a abandon twoleg shelter not to far from the RiverClan territory, sneaking away whenever she got the chance. She still doesn't know how no cat has caught her yet, though she believes Mistyfoot suspects something.

Leopardfur sighed, still gazing at her kits. The biggest one, a golden tabby tom awas her firstborn, named Lionkit. The only she-kit, who had the same golden spotted pelt as Leopardfur, was named Leopardkit, and was lying next to him. Then a dark tabby tom named Tigerkit, after the kits' father, lay next to the she-kit. The runt of the litter, a small white tom with silver patches, named Skykit, lay at the edge.

Leopardfur was most worried about him. Skykit has the thinnest fur out of all them, and also was the smallest. And now the were in the middle of leaf-bare and Leopardfur knew she had to take them away. She was worried for their long journey today.

Very quietly she rose to her feet, knowing she had to get back to the Clan. She glanced at her kits one last time before turning around.

"Leopardfur, are you leaving already?" Leopardkit squeaked.

Leopardfur turned around, "Yes little one. But I promise I will be back before nightfall. We have a long way to go tonight my precious kit. Remember to stay in the nest, okay?"

"Yes Leopardfur," she whispered before curling back up between her brothers.

Leopardfur turned around and hurried back to the camp, stopping only briefly to catch a thrush that she found on the outskirts of the territory. She struggled through the snow, and was weighed down as it clumped in her thick fur. She arrived back in camp by sunhigh.

_I'm glad I planned the patrols last night_. Leopardfur thought to herself.

She quietly placed the thrush in the fresh kill pile, and turned around to make her way to the river. Mistyfoot stopped her.

"You're back," she silver she-cat growled, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I only left my best early to go hunting," Leopardfur replied, angling her ears toward the thrush.

Mistyfoot's ice-blue eyes watched Leopardfur.

"We need to talk," she said calmly before heading out of the camp.

I sighed before padding after her.

_This isn't going to be good._

We continued to walk until we came to a patch of reeds. Mistyfoot settled down and I did as well.

"Where are you keeping them," she asked quietly, her eyes searching mine.

"How do you know about them, I only told Mudfur," I growled at her, baring my teeth.

"I can smell your milk scent; I've been a queen too, Leopardfur," she answered evenly.

"If you tell Crookedstar, Mistyfoot I'll rip your fur off!" I snarled, baring my teeth at my friend.

"Calm down," she exclaimed, "I'm not telling anyone I was just wondering what you are planning on doing with them."

"I'm taking then to ThunderClan tonight," I replied hotly, "Their father is Tigerclaw."

Mistyfoot's eyes widened, "You haven't heard the rumors?"

"What rumors," I asked.

"Tigerclaw was exiled from ThunderClan four sunrises ago," She answered, "I don't know why, but Blackclaw's patrol heard it from a WindClan patrol who heard it from a ShadowClan patrol."

"ThunderClan won't take them then! Where can I take my kits now!" I wailed, fear rushing through me.

"Quiet!" Mistyfoot hissed, "The others will hear you."

I nodded, lowering my voice.

"I think I have an idea," Mistyfoot voiced.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"LightningClan," she answered, "Their first leader, Lightningstar, was an exiled ThunderClan cat. LightningClan itself was formed by rouges, kittypets, and exiled cats from other clans. They would surely open their paws to your kits, Leopardfur."

I nodded, remembering the stories I was told as a kit about LightningClan, the clan that rose from the ashes. RiverClan had never had problems from them, for we did not share a border.

"That is a good idea," I whispered, "Thank you, Mistyfoot."

She nodded, "You're welcome Leopardfur."

Then we made our way back to camp, and I kept myself busy to hide the fact that I would be missing tonight to take my kits away.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapters after this one will mostly be in Leopardkit's POV since this story is about her. Maybe a few chapters here and there in Lionkit's or Tigerkit's POV. Enjoy and please review! Next chapter I will post the LightningClan members

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Erin Hunter, just LightningClan.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I hurried towards the twoleg shelter, for the cold wind was hurting my ears and numbing my feet. More snow had fallen on top of what was already there and I was worried about what would come.

LightningClan's territory itself wasn't to far, just beyond WindClan territory next to Highstones. Sometimes, LightningClan is hesitant to allow big groups of cats to head to Highstones due to the fact their camp is very near. They also believe they have the closest connection to StarClan because of it.

But I was worried for my kits. They haven't ever travel this far before, and definitely not in this weather. I almost wanted to wait another moon, when newleaf would be close, but I had a feeling by then the already frail-looking Crookedstar would be close to his time. Which meant I would become leader, and then I wouldn't have time to take the kits away, and I don't think my clanmates would welcome kits that I had been hiding from them for the past two moons.

I sighed at my thoughts, tipping my head backward to keep a magpie I had caught for the kits from touching the ground.

As soon as I entered the nest, three bundles of fur tackled me.

"Leopardfur, you're here!" Lionkit yowled, landing on my back.

"Is that for us?" Tigerkit exclaimed, jumping on top of Lionkit after he tumbled off my back and eyeing the bird.

"Are we really leaving tonight, and going to RiverClan?!" Leopardkit asked, rubbing her face against mine in greeting. I purred.

"Yes, this food is for you eat, up," I answered Tigerkit's question, "And Leopardkit, we are leaving tonight, but not to RiverClan."

Leopardkit looked up, her ice-blue eyes wide, "Then were are we going?"

"I'll tell you after I find Skykit," I mewed, realizing he was not with his littermates, "Where is he?"

"Over there, sleeping," Lionkit said, pointing to a corner, "Should we save him some food?"

"Yes, save him some," I answered before turning around to pad to my tiny kit.

Skykit was curled up in the corner, shivering badly. He was very hot to the touch as well.

_He's sick!_ I thought to myself.

"Skykit," I nuzzled him, "Wake up, you have to eat something before we leave."

"Why do we have to leave," he croaked, "I like it here."

"It's time for you to go to your new home," I told him, "Come along."

I pushed him to his feet and watched him stumble over to where his littermates were sitting. Fear clenched my heart when I realized how small he truly was, sitting next to them.

"Here Skykit," Leopardkit squeaked, "You can have the rest."

She nuzzled the remains of the thrush over to him. Skykit ate half heartedly as Leopardkit nuzzled closer to him, keeping him warm.

"If we aren't going to RiverClan, then where are we going?" Asked Tigerkit, jerking me from my thoughts.

"To LightningClan," I answered.

"LightningClan?" Lionkit breathed, his eyes becoming wide, "Is that where our father is?"

"No," I shook my head, "But it is the safest place for you all."

"Why aren't we safe in RiverClan?" Asked Leopardkit, lifting her head from Skykit's side.

"You wouldn't understand, little one," I whispered coming forward and nuzzling her, "But you will someday."

My head turned to Skykit, who had pushed the remaining food away.

"I'm not hungry," he rasped.

I winced, eyeing him. Was this my punishment for having half-clan kits, watching one of them die in front of me?

_No_, I thought to myself, _I can save him, I just need to get him to LightningClan in time!_

"We have to hurry," I stated, grasping Skykit's scruff in my jaws and turning to my other three kits,"Keep up."

And then I excited the old twoleg nest, into the snow that was falling fast from above. The night was already harsh and cold, and it was already beginning.

I heard Tigerkit, Leopardkit, and Lionkit behind me, and I was aware of Skykit's shallow breathing as I held him. As we neared the twoleg bridge that we would be crossing in RiverClan, I heard Lionkit's voice behind me.

"Why does Skykit get to be held," he whimpered.

"Because he's sick, fishbrain," Leopardkit hissed towards him.

"Why's it got to be so cold on the night we leave," Tigerkit grumbled.

"Enough complaining," I said sternly through Skykit's fur, "Keep up, we are nearing Fourtrees."

"Fourtrees!" Lionkit exclaimed, his earlier problem forgotten,"This is where the gatherings are held!"

Lionkit darted forward, past me followed by Tigerkit and Leopardkit.

"No!" I yowled leaping past them, Skykit banging against me and whimpering.

_Sorry my kit._

I turned to his littermates and put him gently down, wrapping him in my paws to keep him off the cold ground.

"I told you to follow me," I said sternly,"We are approaching other clans territory, and if they find you not all of them will welcome you like LightningClan will. You have to be careful, and follow me."

"Sorry Leopardfur," Leopardkit whispered, looking ashamed.

"Sorry," Lionkit muttered.

"Yeah, Sorry," Tigerkit added, also looking ashamed.

I nodded and eyed them again before picking Skykit up again and turning around. I heard three paw steps behind me and continued on the journey.

I tried to ignore the fact that Skykit's breath was becoming even shallower and that his fur was beginning to turn cold.

We were close to the WindClan border now, and I knew that we would have to pass the thunderpath soon.

"Keep up," I said gently to my kits,"We are almost to LightningClan territory."

My three other kits didn't respond and turned around, afraid. They were a couple tail lengths away and stumbling along. Fear clenched my hurt.

What if I lose them too...

I rushed back to them, pushing them along. They hissed and grumbled but continued walking, this time a little ahead of me.

As the thunderpath loomed ahead I pulled ahead and sat down at the edge, placing Skykit at my feet again. He barely lifted his head. I gathered the other three around me and swept my tail around them, pulling them close to me. They happily placed their shivering selves around my thick fur.

"Rest for a few moments," I whispered to them, then began to lick Skykit, trying to warm him up. I looked up at the thunderpath. There hadn't been monsters on it since we had arrived here.

_The snow must have scared them_, I thought, _That will make it easier to cross._

I raised my head, "We must cross the thunder path now. Wait until I count to three and we will cross together, okay?"

Leopardkit, Tigerkit, and Lionkit all raised there heads and nodded, eyes wide. They had never heard of a thunderpath before.

I grasped Skykit again in my mouth and stood up. The other three came to my side.

"Ready?" I asked them.

They all nodded again.

"1, 2, 3, Now!" I yelled into Skykit's fur as loud as possible, before beginning to dart across.

I made sure I was even with my other three kits all the way to the other side. No monster bothered us, like I suspected.

I smelled LightninClan's scent markers and walked right through them.

"Ewwww, what's that smell," Leopardkit complained, wrinkling her nose.

"We must be in LightningClan territory!" Tigerkit yelled, leaping into the air and landing in the snow, which shot up everywhere.

Lionkit and Leopardkit began jumping up and down in the snow too. I was glad to see there spirits were up, but they couldn't be so loud.

"Quiet," I hissed.

They settled down quickly.

"Leopardfur," Skykit whimpered, "I don't feel good."

I placed him down quickly and began nuzzling him. He had grown very cold very fast, his breathing was becoming shallow, and the brightness of his eyes was fading.

_No! I can't lose you!_ I wanted to yowl out loud.

"Skykit, listen, we are almost there! Stay strong for me Skykit!" I said, licking him.

I felt Lionkit, Leopardkit, and Tigerkit gather around me. None of them said anything; they didn't understand what was happening.

"I can see them, Leopardfur," Skykit breathed,"StarClan."

_No! Don't do this!_

All of the sudden a shape formed. I recognized the ginger-and-white she-cat. Stars shinned in her eyes as she gazed at me sadly.

Brightsky, my mother.

"It's his time to go, Leopardfur," Brightsky whispered,"I will watch over him for you, I promise."

"No, Brightsky! This isn't fair! He doesn't deserve this!" I growled, glaring at my mother who had died when I was just a kit.

"This is his path," she said evenly,"It has been laid out for him for many seasons, just as yours has. Let him go, Leopardfur."

I locked eyes with her, and bowed my head.

Skykit was barely breathing, and his eyes were beginning to become cloudy.

His littermates didn't say a thing, just continued to watch, huddled together in the snow.

"I'll always love and remember you, Skykit," I whispered before licking him one last time.

His body stopped breathing, and his eyes became dark and cloudy. I choked back a yowl of despair.

"Kits, stay with me," I breathed, facing my remaining kits,"I must bury your brother."

I grasped Skykit's now cold form and slowly made my way to a frozen stream. Leopardkit, Tigerkit, and Lionkit followed behind.

_I'll bury you here, by a place where water runs, so you may always remember your original Clan_, I thought.

I began scraping the cold, hard ground. The three kits huddled close to my fur, for they were beginning to feel the cold.

I continued to dig until I felt no predator would find Skykit's fragile body. I picked him up and carefully placed him in the hole.

_Goodbye, my precious kit_, I thought as I breathed in his scent one last time and gently closed his eyelids to make it seem as if he was just sleeping.

Then I slowly placed the misplaced dirt over top of his body, as sorrow filled my heart, my body, my everything.

I pulled the other three close to me, breathing in their scent deeply.

Then I pulled myself up, and slowly began to make my way to the LightningClan camp, where the scent was the strongest. Tigerkit, Lionkit, and Leopardkit stumbled and followed me.

"Wait! Leopardfur!" Tigerkit exclaimed,"Why are we leaving Skykit!"

They didn't understand what happened to him. I turned my head to talk to the three kits at my side.

"Your brother has joined StarClan, where he will watch over you all for the rest of your lives," I told them.

"You mean we will never see him again?" Lionkit questioned.

"Yes," I whispered.

"We didn't get to say goodbye," Leopardkit squeaked before stumbling.

She fell deep into the snow, and I quickly picked her up and started carrying her.

_You will not take another one of my kits_, I growled into the sky towards StarClan.

"Keep up you two," I told Lionkit and Tigerkit,"Big, tough warriors like you don't need your mother to carry you, do they?"

They shook their heads and responded by puffing out their chest.

"I'm a big and tough warrior too!" Leopardkit complained.

"I know," I told her,"But we need to hurry to LightningClan's camp before dawn."

I was afraid I wouldn't make it there in time.

But amazingly, LightningClan's scent began to grow stronger as we neared a hollow with thorn structures surrounding it. I placed Leopardkit down.

"Follow closely kits," I said. I wasn't sure how LightningClan would react when they first see me.

As I began to enter the hollow a growl erupted from up ahead. I fought the urge to unsheathe my claws and snarl back.

"Halt there, RiverClan," came the deep voice from up ahead. I came to a stop as did my kits.

A broad-shouldered ginger-colored tom with four white paws appeared, making his way towards me.

_Thunderblaze_, I thought to myself as I recognized one of LightningClan's senior warriors.

"Leopardfur," he hissed, "What are you doing here."

"I must speak to Shellstar," I answered as kindly as possible, "It is urgent."

And then I stepped sideways so Thunderblaze could see the three kits huddled together by my side.

His eyes narrowed, but he stepped aside.

"Follow me," he stated, turning into the thorn entrance to the hollow.

I nudged Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Tigerkit onto their paws, and then we all made our way through the entrance to the heart of LightningClan territory.


	4. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! The LightningClan members are under the first Chapter so you can go back & forth to it if you have to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Erin Hunter, just LightningClan.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Leopardkit followed her mother as they entered the thorn structure and into LightningClan's camp.

_I can't believe I'm actually here!_ I thought happily.

Leopardfur used to tell Tigerkit, Lionkit, Skykit, and I all sorts of stories about LightningClan and were they came from.

_Skykit_, I thought, _Why did he have to join StarClan?_

I stumbled into a clearing next to Leopardfur with Tigerkit and Lionkit. I shivered in the cold, and Leopardfur nuzzled me.

"You okay little one?" She asked.

"Yes Leopardfur," I whispered, nuzzling her back.

"Wait here," the ginger tom that greeted us rumbled before heading for a rock cave in the center of the camp.

"Leopardfur, who is that?" Lionkit whispered to her.

"That is Thunderblaze," she answered, "One of LightningClan's senior warriors."

"He's big," Tigerkit stated.

"That is because he is older than you," Leopardfur purred in amusement.

Thunderblaze padded out of the cave.

"Shellstar will meet with you," he mewed waving us towards the cave den with his tail.

"Come along," Leopardfur told us as she walked towards the entrance.

_I'm meeting Shellstar!_ I thought excitedly.

I entered the cave, and was amazed. The floor and walls were entirely covered in moss. There was no ceiling, so light was able to come in.

"Greetings, Leopardfur," a mew sounded. A pure white she-cat, with long, flowing hair stepped forward. I noticed she had one blue eye, and one green eye.

I gaped at awe in the obvious power the she-cat held.

"Shellstar," Leopardfur responded, bowing her head.

"I see you have brought kits," The leader said, eyeing my brothers and I.

I sat up straighter, despite the cold.

"Yes," Leopardfur started, "Darkness is spreading, Shellstar, I know you feel it. My kits, they need a home. And RiverClan is not that home."

"Why not?" Shellstar questioned, tipping her head.

"My kits are half-clan," Leopardfur stated.

"Ahhhh," Shellstar nodded, "Is the father from LightningClan?"

"No," Leopardfur responded, "Their father is Tigerclaw, of ThunderClan."

"But you could not take them to ThunderClan, due to the fact their father was recently exiled," Shellstar guessed, tipping her head to the side.

"Yes, Shellstar," Leopardfur nodded, "That is correct."

"And you wish for them to join LightningClan?" The white leader asked.

Leopardfur nodded.

"I would gladly accept them into the clan," Shellstar said, "But I must consult with some of the senior warriors, medicine cat, and queens before."

"Of course," Leopardfur agreed.

Shellstar mewed and Thunderblaze again appeared in the cave.

"Please fetch me Shadowblaze, Hawktalon, Sweetflower, and Blackberry, Thunderblaze," Shellstar asked him.

"Of course," the ginger tom bowed his head before disappearing again.

Shellstar turned back to my mother.

"Please introduce me to your kits, Leopardfur," she said.

Leopardfur nodded and turned to us.

"This is Lionkit," she said pointing to my bigger golden-pelted brother. Lionkit bowed his head to Shellstar.

"This is Tigerkit," she pointed to my dark tabby brother, his white underbelly and chest gleaming in the darkness like Shellstar's pelt. Tigerkit bowed as well.

"And this," Leopardfur said, "Is Leopardkit."

I bowed to Shellstar as well.

Leopardfur placed her tail on me, and I looked up at her. I knew I looked like her, which is why I was named like her.

"Appropriate names for all three of them," Shellstar nodded, eyeing us.

"Don't forget Skykit!" I squeaked.

Shellstar dipped her head, "Skykit?"

Her eyes traveled to my mother.

"Skykit is now watching us from StarClan," she said quietly.

"I am very sorry," Shellstar said bowing her head and looking sad.

"Everything is meant for a reason," Leopardfur responded with grief-filled eyes.

Shellstar nodded with agreement as a greeting mew came from the entrance.

"Come in," she mewed back.

Four new cats entered, as well as Thunderblaze.

"Leopardfur," Shellstar started," This is my deputy, Hawktalon."

She swished her tail to a huge dark brown tom that came to her side.

"This is Shadowblaze," she continued nodding to a huge all black tom, "Our medicine cat, Blackberry."

A smaller black tom that had white spots bowed his head.

"And one of our queens, Sweetflower," Shellstar finished.

A long-furred black she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and four white paws bowed her head. Her belly was swollen with unborn kits.

Thunderblaze took a seat on the other side of Shellstar.

"Greetings," Leopardfur responded, bowing her head to all of them.

"What have you brought us here for, Shellstar," came the gruff voice of Hawktalon.

"Leopardfur has brought her kits here, to join us," Shellstar said calmly.

I felt the strong gazes of the three warriors, as well as the softer ones of the queen and medicine cat come across me.

"Leopardfur has told me how she can not bring the kits to there fathers clan, which is ThunderClan," Shellstar explained.

"Who is the father," Sweetflower questioned.

"Tigerclaw," Shellstar answered, looking at her.

Hawktalon snarled, "She brought a traitors kits' here!"

His fur fluffed up and his gaze went to my mother.

"You have some nerve Leopardfur!" Hawktalon growed at her.

"I only want what is best for my kits," Leopardfur hissed in response.

"That is understandable, Leopardfur," Shadowblaze voiced for the first time. His blue eyes landed to me and my brothers, "I don't see what the problem is, letting them into LightningClan."

"The problem is they are half-clan!" Thunderblaze stated, eyes flashing.

"And the fact that their father tried to kill the ThunderClan leader!" Hawktalon added.

_What?_ I thought, _Leopardfur has never told us that!_

"My kits have done nothing wrong!" Leopardfur interrupted, growling, "They do not deserve to be haunted or judged by a crime they did not commit."

"Leopardfur is right,"Sweetflower agreed, "I believe the kits should be welcomed to LightningClan were they can have a new beginning."

_New beginning?_ _Is Leopardfur not staying with us?_

"I agree," Shadowblaze rumbled, nodding his massive head.

"I do as well Shellstar," Blackberry added, "I do not see why they couldn't."

"But-" Thunderblaze interrupted, eyes flashing.

"Enough!" Commanded Shellstar, hissing, "Have you forgotten our clan originated from outsiders, half-clan, and exiled cats? Tigerkit, Lionkit, and Leopardkit will all be welcomed in LightningClan." She gazed at Hawktalon and Thunderblaze, who bowed there heads after a few moments.

"Thank you," Leopardfur said, "I will be in your debt."

"I'll go and tell Willowfrost," Sweetflower said.

Shellstar nodded, "Leopardfur, follow her. You three may go to."  
She told my mother, brothers, and I.

I bowed my head before jumping up with my brothers and padding or of the cave, following Sweetflower. Leopardfur was right behind us.

"Willowfrost recently lost two of her kits," Sweetflower told Leopardfur, "But she still has Adderkit; and plenty of milk for you three." Her warm eyes looked at Tigerkit, Lionkit, and I.

"We eat fish and birds already!" Lionkit boasted, puffing out his chest.

"Oh I believe you," Sweetflower purred.

We followed her to a bramble entrance on the far side of the clearing.

"This is the nursery," Sweetflower told us, "Come on in."

Leopardfur went in first, I followed as well as Tigerkit and Lionkit.

Moss covered the entire floor, and the den was warm and milk-scented.

Sweetflower took us to the back of the den, where a silver she-cat was laying down, a squirming kit by her side.

"Sweetflower," the she-cat exclaimed, "Why do I smell RiverClan?" Anxiety flashed through her eyes, and she wrapped her tail protectively around the kit.

"It's alright, Willowfrost," Sweetflower soothed, "Leopardfur of RiverClan has brought her kits to us... They are now members of LightningClan." Sweetflower turned to us and beckoned us forward with her tail.

"This is Leopardkit," she said placing her tail on me, "This is Lionkit, and this is Tigerkit."

Willowfrost looked at each of us, "Hello," she mewed gently, all the fear gone from her eyes.

"Hello," my brothers and I squeaked back.

"What's your kits name?" Tigerkit asked, leaning forward.

"This is Adderkit," Willowfrost told us, "He's only a half-moon old, so you must be gentle."

"Don't worry, we'll be good!" I said.

"When he's bigger can we play with him?" Lionkit asked.

"Of course," Willowfrost purred.

Leopardfur came forward,"Thank you for taking care of my kits. But I must be going." She then bowed her head and left the nursery.

"Wait!" I yelped, following her. Lionkit and Tigerkit scrambled after me.

I noticed the sky becoming lighter. Dawn was coming.

Leopardfur was talking to Shellstar. As my brothers and I came closer she turned around. So much pain was in her eyes.

"Listen, little ones," Leopardfur said gently, "It's time for me to get back to RiverClan. You are all going to stay here, and become big and strong warriors. I'll always be proud of you." She licked us each on the head, and then breathed our scents in gently.

Then she got up and turned around to walk back through the thorn entrance. What she told us sunk into me.

_Leopardfur's not staying with us!_ I thought, _She's leaving us!_

"Wait!" I yowled leaping forward, "Leopardfur! No! Don't leave us!"

My brothers leaped forward too, "Leopardfur!" They cried together.

But Leopardfur didn't stop; or turn around to look at us one last time. She just kept walking. I started running to follow her, but a paw stopped me.

Blackberry, the medicine cat, held me close with his paws.

"You'll be okay, Leopardkit," he mewed gently, "You'll still see her."

But I barely heard his words. I kept shaking my head, trying to convince myself this was just a dream, and I would wake up back in the twoleg nest, Skykit still with us and Leopardfur at my side.


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait; I've been in Mexico for a few weeks. **

* * *

Chapter 3

It was now sunhigh, and Shellstar was about to announce us to the Clan.

My brothers and I were still shocked at the leaving of Leopardfur. We hadn't left each others side.

All the sudden, Shellstar leaped to the top of a rockpile near the entrance.

"Let all cats gather beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting," she yowled.

I saw cats come from a giant den to the right of the entrance, what I figured was the Warriors den. Two cats emerged from a smaller den to the left of the entrance, the Medicine Cat den.

I saw Sweetflower emerge from the Nursey, and make her way to Shadowblaze. Willowfrost appeared at the entrance, Adderkit next to her.

To the right of the warriors den, two cats came from a bramble entrance. Their muzzles were covered in white hairs, and they moved slowly. They were the elders. To the right of that den, two more cats emerged; they were younger looking. The apprentices.

"I can't believe she's doing this in front of the entire Clan," Tigerkit muttered, glancing around.

"Well we are part of the clan now," I told him.

"But what if they don't like us," Lionkit snarled, "We are half-clan."

"And we just found out our fathers a traitor to his clan," Tigerkit added glaring at everyone.

"That's not our fault! Leopardfur never told us!" I said.

Lionkit opened his mouth to say more, but just then Shellstar began to talk.

"As you all may know, we were visited by Leopardfur of RiverClan this morning," she began. Some glances and gasps went through the crowd.

I glanced at Lionkit, who let out a little hiss.

"Calm down," I growled lightly. He glared at me.

"Leopardfur asked us to take in her kits... And after speaking with some of the senior warriors and Blackberry, it was decided we would," Shellstar continued. Cats were beginning to notice Tigerkit, Lionkit, and I.

"After all, RiverClan's loss is our gain," Shellstar added. Many cats nodded in agreement.

"See," I whispered to my brothers, "They want us here."

Tigerkit lifted his head from his paws, looking around. Lionkit continued to glare at nothing.

"And here they are," Shellstar mewed, jumping down from Tallrock and padding toward us.

"Tigerkit," she said beckoning him forward. He rose to his paws and walked over slowly. Shellstar placed her tail on him.

"Lionkit," Shellstar nodded to him. He quietly made his way over and sat down next to Tigerkit, looking embarrassed.

_Since when has Lionkit been embarrassed of being noticed_, I thought to myself.

"And Leopardkit," she said, her warm gaze coming to mine. I rose to my paws and jumped over, taking a seat on the other side of her.

Some of the cats mrrowed with laughter, amusement in their eyes. I lifted my head higher and puffed out my chest.

_I would make them like me, despite my bloodline!_

"They will be welcomed to LightningClan with kindness! We are LightningClan; we don't have prejudice to others in need, we open our paws and allow others to feel the love and honor of a clan life," Shellstar spoke, with a voice of power. She held herself with such authority, and Leopardkit wanted nothing more then to be just like Shellstar when she was older.

_I'm going to be just as great and important as Shellstar_, she thought.

"LightningClan! LightningClan! LightningClan!" The entire clan yowled.

Leopardkit raised her voice and yowled with them. Shellstar turned her head and warmly looked at her. After a moments hesitation, Tigerkit and Lionkit joined in too.

"You will make a fine warrior someday, Leopardkit," Shellstar purred, her tail on her back.

"I hope too!" I responded, joy and happiness filling my body from her praise.

With that, the clan meeting was dismissed and the warriors began to disperse into hunting and border patrols.

Two cats prowled toward myself and my brothers. They weren't as big as the warriors, but not old like the elders, so I figured they were the apprentices. One was a pale ginger she-cat, and the other a handsome silver-gray tom.

"Hello," the she-cat greeted warmly, "I'm Robinpaw!"

"And I'm Stonepaw," the tom rumbled, his voice surprisingly deep. Both apprentices were very muscular, but by the look of their soft fur they couldn't have been apprentices for more than a moon.

"Hi," I answered.

"Hello," Tigerkit and Lionkit both said.

"We just wanted to ask how old you are," Stonepaw blurted out gruffly.

I was startled by the sudden question.

Robinpaw glared at Stonepaw from the side.

"That's my non-sociable brother's way of asking how much longer we'll have to wait until we finally have new den mates! You don't understand how boring it is with just the two of us," She said with amusement lighting her eyes, pushing her brother jokingly.

Despite the push, Stonepaw didn't move a muscle. Only hissed slightly and looked away.

"We're one moon old," Tigerkit replied, lifting his chin.

"That's great!" Robinpaw answered, "That means you'll be made an apprentice the same time as Adderkit!"

"Yes," Lionkit stated, "I'm so ready to become an apprentice." His big paws started kneeing the ground.

"Woah!" Robinpaw said suddenly, "Those are pretty cool markings an your legs!"

She dropped her head and peered closely at Lionkit's legs, which are covered in a striped tabby pattern.

"We-e-ll than-n-nkk yo-uu," Lionkit stammered, his eyes become wide as the she-cat got closer.

I rolled my eyes and purred with amusement, catching Stonepaw's green eyes as he looked down at Robinpaw like she had grown wings.

He glanced at me suddenly and then looked away.

"I've got to go... Whiteheart is probably looking for me, you know for hunting and stuff," he muttered before glancing at me one last time and then racing away towards a pure white she-cat.

"My brothers right," Robinpaw sighed. "I should get going too. It's nice to meet you guys! Can't wait until you're apprentices too!" She said cheerily before padding away towards a silver she-cat with black tabby markings.

"Look see," I started looking at my brothers, "They like us! We've already made friends, and I bet once Adderkit is bigger we'll be the best denmates!"

"Yeah Leopardkit," Tigerkit said, "You were right. LightningClan seems like a great place. All the cats seem cool!"

"Except those ones," Lionkit muttered, flicking his tail towards a group of warriors in the corner who keeped looking over at us. I recognized two of them as Hawktalon and Thunderblaze.

"Just ignore them Lionkit," I nudged him away, "Let's head back to the nursery. We can have a game of moss-ball there."

X X X

3 moons later.

"Only two more moons until we are apprentices!" I yowled, leaping into the air outside of the nursery.

"I'm gonna be the best apprentice in the entire forest!" Lionkit shouted.

"No I am!" Tigerkit yelled, leaping on him. My two brothers rolled into the clearing, wresting with each other. I yowled again and leapt on top of them, Adderkit following my example.

Sweetflower's kits, Ravenkit (black tom with white star on chest), Nightkit (black tom with pale blue eyes), and Maplekit (dark gray tabby with white chest, underbelly, and paws) stayed back, letting the four bigger kits play. They had been born a moon earlier, and weren't yet the size of Adderkit, Tigerkit, Lionkit, and I.

"Can we go see the elders," Maplekit whined.

"You can," Tigerkit mewed, stepping away from us, "I've heard all their stories to many times."

I jumped off of Lionkit, who continued to wrestle with Adderkit on the ground.

"Well maybe they can tell us the story of how the Clans were first made," I said, "I Like that story."

"Yeah!" Adderkit agreed, letting go of Lionkit, "I like that one too!"

"Race you to Elders den then!" I called, sprinting away. The other six kits followed me happily.

Just as I was about to enter the Elders den, Stonepaw came out and I smashed into him.

"Watch it!" He called, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I retorted, "If you moved any slower even a ThunderClan cat would catch up to you!"

Stonepaw looked at me, then started walking away as if I hadn't said anything to begin with. The other kits had caught up and entered the Elders den, but I followed Stonepaw.

_He's such an annoying furball_, I thought to myself.

"Why are you following me," he grumbled as I scrambled to keep up with him.

"I want to know what your problem is!" I replied.

"I don't have a problem," he answered, continuing to pad away.

"They why are you such a grump," I asked.

"I'm not a grump!"

"Yes you are!" I said.

"Whatever," he stated, "I have to go on a border patrol with Whiteheart. Your still a kit so you have to stay here! Don't follow me."

And then he glanced at me one last time, and padded away towards the white she-cat that was his mentor, Whiteheart.

I watched him for a few more moments before turning around with a huff. I ran to the elders den and called Tigerkit out.

"What's up Leopardkit," he asked.

"I want to sneak out of camp!" I said quietly.

"How are we going to do that," he stated, "There are warriors everywhere."

"We can sneak out the dirtplace in the back!" I replied eagerly, "There's a patch of bramble missing in the structure around the dirtplace."

"How do you know all of this?" Tigerkit asked, surprised.

"I saw it the other day," I answered, shrugging. "You up for it?"

"Of course!" Tigerkit nodded.

"Okay get the others!" I said.

Tigerkit quickly padded into the elders den. A few moments later all 6 kits tumbled out.

"Leopardkit!" Nightkit jumped up to me loudly, "Tigerkit said we are going to sneak out of ca-"

"Shush!" I hissed, grabbing him by the scruff to quiet him, "Do you want to spoil our plan our what?"

He shook his head no quickly and I dropped him to the ground.

"Okay, everyone listen, this is the plan," I started, telling then about the hole in the dirtplace and how we are going to sneak out there.

"But aren't they going to see us..." Lionkit asked.

"Not if we go in pairs!" I replied, "Everyone got it?"

All the kits nodded yes.

This is going to be so much fun!


End file.
